Chairman (The Last Dogs)
The Chairman is a large male Doberman with woodsy brown paws and bits of his snout, the rest of his fur being as black as the midnight sky, knife-pointed ears, dark eyes, and a nub tail. He is the secondary antagonist in the The Last Dogs ''series by Christopher Holt. He is the founder and leader of the Corporation, a society of dogs, for dogs, that was formed after the humans disappeared and abandoned their city. The Corporation is located in a large abandoned city. Multiple dogs left behind by their owners joined the Corporation for protection and a place to live. The Corporation's main base is a giant supermarket with a parking lot and an elevator. The market is filled with local stores for where the dogs a can live and thrive in. The new society of dogs, ordered by the Chairman, spend most of the time defending their new home from intruderes, practicing their obedance and fighting skills, and recuiting more members. Personality The Chairman is a cold and ruthless dog. He will do anything to prove that he is the top dog in the pack. He forces other dogs to join the Corporation whether they want to or not. He's willing to also lock away innocent dogs in his prison if the ever disobey him. He lied to Max and his friends that he knew what actually happened to Madame Curie. He rules the Corpration with an iron paw and will do anything to show his new pack that he (and only he) is the top dog. History The Vanishing :When Max, Rocky, and Gizmo first come into the Corporation building, they are taken up an elevator by two big dogs to see the Chairman. Once they arrive at the top floor, the three dogs are taken into a big audiance room where the Chairman is sitting on a big stage surrounded by his elite dobermans. Gizmo realizes that the Chairman was once a member of the Enclaves with Dandyclaw, and that his real name is "precious". The Chairman tells Max and his friends that he was the one who founded the Corporation and that he came to the city with a black Lab named Madame Curie. When Max ask the Chairman if he can see her, he lies to Max by telling him that Madame is busy helping the Corporation and will not be able to see him at the moment. When the Chairman ask them, if they want to join the Corporation, the three dogs agree and the Chairman send them away with two other dobermans to find a place to sleep. :The next day, the Chariman come to see Max and the other to assign them different task to help with the Coroporation. When Max ask him if he tolf Madame Curie that he was here, the Chairmans lies again and tells him that he did and she will ask them to come to her when she has a chance. As time goes by, Max and his friends discover that the Chariman lied to them and he attack and crippled Madame and locked her in the store freezer to die. :As the three dogs begin to make their way towards the exit, the are cut off by the Chairman and his army (consisting of a five dobermans, two pit buls, three Rottwielers, a chow chow, and a Malamute). The Chairman is disappointed that Max had to discover the truth about Madame, saying that Max would have been a great memeber to the Corporation. To punish them for their actions, he orderd his army to escort them to a hidden cage where they keep dogs who are prisoneers to the Corporation. :When the Max, Rocky, Gizmo, and the other prisoners escape the Corporation cage, the Chairman and his army of dogs give chase to the trio of dogs. When the Chairman and his army corner the dogs in an alley way, the trion uses his real name to make lose control of himself and act obident to them; allowing them to escape. After the Chairman regains control over himself, he and his army track them down to the bridge where the wolves are waiting for them. The Chairman and Dolph have an argument with each other and then engage in an all out war with both of their packs. Trivia *His real name is '''Precious'. *He used to be parthers with Dandyclaw in the Enclave, until his thirst for power made him desire to leave. Category:Book Villains Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Liars Category:Gaolers Category:Murderer Category:Leader